Avalanche
by slyfox13
Summary: Kurt's attracted to Sebastian. He must be going crazy, right? He's not so sure anymore the more he learns about the Warbler. Yaoi Kurt/Sebastian. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

This idea has been rolling around my head for the last few days and I just had to write it. Here's my first Kurt and Sebastian story. Man, this story has been fun to write I hope you enjoy! Please Review. I would love to hear from you. Let me know what you think.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee

* * *

The a-hole. He's so infuriating. I can't believe I'm attracted to him. Sebastian Smythe. I must be losing my mind. There's no other there explanation. It's not just because he's hot. It's everything. I love our verbal sparring. Although mine is seriously lacking lately. I can't seem to jab at him like I used to. Now that I like him. Ugh, yep I'm crazy.

I fiddled with my coffee cup while Blaine talked about something happening with football. I really tried to pay attention. Really I did, but Sebastian was in line bending over picking up a quarter he dropped. His butt fully outlined in his khakis. His round firm, tight buttocks was being showcased perfectly. My mouth went dry as he stood up and his eyes locked with mine. He narrowed his pretty green eyes at me challenging me to a staring contest. At least that's how I took it. Blaine's voice became a dull buzzing sound the longer I stared at Sebastian. Not a flicker of emotion ran through his eyes the whole time we continued to look at each other. I still can't comprehend that I like him. I don't even know when it happened. Wait, that's not quite true. It was at Regional's when he dedicated the Warblers performance to Karofsky. Watching him perform lit a fire in my heart for him. Knowing that he was capable of caring and not just hurting someone to get what he wanted. I've been doing my best to see that side of him again. No such luck. He's more or less reverted back to the Sebastian I know and tolerate. His comments don't have the same amount of sting and he stopped trying to take away Blaine when we were together. Blaine and I broke up a few weeks after Regional's. I couldn't be with him and think about Sebastian. It didn't feel right. Blaine took the break up well. He said he saw it coming. That he would've done it if I didn't. That didn't really surprise me. I love Blaine with all my heart as my best friend, but I wasn't in love with him. It took a long time to realize that. My feelings for Sebastian are what opened my eyes. I've been spending all my summer hanging out with Blaine and all my other glee friends before I head off to New York. It doesn't matter that I didn't get into NYADA. I'm going to New York no matter what but before that happens I want Sebastian to be with me. I was still caught in Sebastian's gaze as he moved with the line eyes never leaving mine.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked beside me. His voice sounded dull as my world only encompassed Sebastian until Blaine touched my shoulder. "Do you like Sebastian?" That got my attention. Blaine smiled as I whipped my head around to look at him. "I thought so. Although your staring contest would've let anyone know."

"Blaine…" I was about to apologize when Blaine held up his hand to stop me.

"There's no need. I think you and Sebastian would make a good couple."

That's why I love Blaine. He's always so understanding and kind. "You do?"

"Yeah, I do. I don't know how well Sebastian will take it though. I've never met a guy that he actually dated." Blaine frowned as my eyes wondered back to their main target that was leaving the Lima Bean.

Sebastian usually stopped by our table. To flirt with Blaine and make some snarky comment to me. My heart sank as he walked away without a second glance. Blaine's warm, strong hand covered mine. "Don't worry he's just going to work. He probably doesn't have that much time to stop by that's all."

"Work?" I perked up at that. "Where does he work?"

Blaine pulled back; looking all around him like Sebastian might pop out of nowhere and get him for revealing his work space. Blaine tore off little pieces of his napkin. "Um…I'm not really supposed to say. I promised."

"But you do know?"

"Yes, I can't tell you though."

"Blaine." I pleaded. It was already July and I was leaving for New York in the middle of August. I wanted to spend some time with Sebastian even if it was as a friend. "You can show me."

I stood up, grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him after me. "Come on." Blaine reluctantly followed me to my car. "You drive." I tossed him the keys. He caught them with a sigh, a smile curving his lips.

Blaine and I got in the car and he drove me through the streets until we sat parked in front of the Animal Humane. Blaine must've taken me here so I don't really know where Sebastian works. I turned to Blaine. "This is the Animal Humane."

Blaine's hazel eyes crinkled at the sides. "Yes, it is."

"Sebastian works here?"

"I didn't say that. You're going to have to go in and see for yourself."

I got out of the car and glanced over my shoulder at Blaine. He shooed me away. I cautiously walked to the door and peeked through the glass. I scanned all the occupants not finding Sebastian right away then I did a double take. He was wearing glasses, thick black frames that I normally would've found unattractive, but on him they made him look adorable. More of a geeky look. _I think I might have a thing for glasses. _I gulped then opened the door not really having a plan of action. Sebastian looked up from behind the counter, a smile ready on his lips until he saw me.

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian scowled at me as I took in his appearance. He was wearing khakis with a smoky grey shirt that had said Animal Humane on the top left side of his shirt with the faces of a dog and cat above the words. His green eyes seemed more vibrant behind his glasses. Flecks of hazel and blue jumped out. My heart thudded in my chest as I tried to find my voice.

"That's no way to greet someone!" I snapped back. I tried to regain my ground.

"Maybe not someone, but you yes." I flinched. Ouch that stung.

"I'm here to adopt a dog." Not really, but I wanted to see Sebastian even if he didn't want to see me.

He raised an eyebrow then waved me through a second door giving me a perfect view of his butt.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there again ~waves~ Here's the last chapter. I had a blast writing this story. Gotta love Kurt and Sebastian. I hope you enjoy Chapter 2. A great big thank you to all the readers, reviewers and everybody who added this story to alert/favorite lists. You guys are the best. Thank you again. Please Review. I would love to hear from you.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee

* * *

Sebastian slowly led me through the building, passing by many cages that held the dogs. My heart went out to them. I felt so bad. That I wasn't really there to adopt one of them. I'm sure my dad and Carole wouldn't mind. Finn would love it. I almost made up my mind when I spotted him. A beautiful yellow Labrador retriever that was almost all white. I tugged on Sebastian's sleeve. "Him." I pointed to the dog I wanted. He approached the cage, warm brown eyes staring at me, tail wagging.

Sebastian looked at me then the dog a true smile curving his lips. "I thought you were bull shitting me about wanting to adopt a dog."

_I was. _I kept that thought to myself. I didn't actually expect to want to adopt one. But one look at him and my heart was taken. I knew my whole family would love him. "Come on Hummel and we'll take care of the paperwork then you can take him."

"Kurt," I said, gaining Sebastian's attention who had turned to pet the dog.

"What?"

"My name is Kurt." I kneeled down beside Sebastian and petted my new dog.

"I know your name."

"Then use it."

Sebastian didn't say anything as he opened up the kennel, allowing me to go inside with Avalanche. I didn't even need to think of another name. It fit perfectly. "What's his story?" I asked. I hugged Avalanche close to me, his warm tongue lapping at my cheek. I laughed feeling all warm inside. Even if nothing came out of this whole trip with Sebastian at least I was able to rescue Avalanche.

Sebastian leaned against the door, arms crossed over his chest. "He's a little over a year. The family that had him couldn't take care of him anymore. They were low on finances and decided it was in their best interest to try to find him a new home. He's very sweet and friendly." Sebastian pushed off from the door and ran a hand over Avalanche's head.

"Now come on _Kurt_," Sebastian smirked when I jerked my head up. My name sounded so good coming from his lips. His thick plump lips that are ready to be kissed, bit and sucked on. I was awakened from thoughts from a nearly white head bumping against my chest. "I know boy. You're coming home with me today." Uh-oh I forgot about Blaine. I hope he doesn't mind taking a few detours while I buy some things for Avalanche. I wonder if he's worried that Sebastian and I killed each other. I smiled as I followed Sebastian to the front of the building. I filled out all the necessary paper work. Sebastian was more civil with me. Not exactly Mr. Personality. I'd take it. He went to the back to get Avalanche. He came back with my happy puppy on a leash and handed him over to me.

Sebastian pointed a finger at me. "Take good care of him Kurt."

My eyes widened. This is what I've wanted to see again. Sebastian caring about something other than himself. "I will. Come on Avalanche." I coaxed the dog to leave Sebastian side. I waved goodbye not trusting my voice. Sebastian was so gorgeous. I might blurt out something's that nobody's ready to hear or say. I walked out in a daze with a worried Blaine pacing in front of the building.

He rushed toward me. "You adopted a dog?"

"Apparently so." I was still a little blown away that I had adopted a dog. I leaned down and pet Avalanche's head. "Meet Avalanche."

Blaine smiled. "You already named him?"

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind coming with me to the store to get him some supplies."

"Of course not."

We dropped off Avalanche at my house. I didn't want to leave him in the car while I was at the store for any length of time. Blaine helped me pick out all the essentials, doggy dishes, food, leash, collar, and some toys that I hoped he used. I took Blaine home and drove home wanting to be there before the rest of my family just in case I needed to explain the newest member of our family. I just arrived home and let Avalanche out when the door bell rang. Avalanche barked softly from the back yard. I went to the door wondering who on earth it could be when I got a big shock when I looked through the peep-hole. Sebastian was on the other side of the door. I sucked in a big breath, putting my back against the door. Why is he here? Only one way to find out. I breathed deeply then opened the door.

Words were on the tip of my tongue, but I forgot how to speak. Sebastian took over for me though. He held up a bag of dog treats. "I brought you some dog treats. These are Avalanche's favorite." Sebastian looked into my house. "May I come in?"

I nodded, stepping to the side. "Sit down," I squeaked. I blushed when Sebastian smirked at me. I led him to the living. He sat on the couch. I wanted to sit beside him but opted for the lazy boy my dad loved to lounge in.

Silence fell on us. It was so uncomfortable. Sebastian looked around the room, avoiding eye contact with me. I cleared my throat. This is ridiculous. "You brought Avalanche some treats?"

That seemed to wake Sebastian. "Yeah, these are his favorite." Sebastian set the treats on the coffee table. I shifted from the lazy boy to the couch. Sitting close to Sebastian our thighs touched. A wonderful thrill raced through my body. I could smell his cologne. A woodsy smell and musk that had nothing to do with the cologne. It was all Sebastian. My heart pounded, my cheeks heated as I realized this was the closest I've ever been to him. I could put my hand on his thigh if I wanted to thank him of course.

I raised my hand slightly ready to do it when a bark scared me half to death. "Thank you Sebastian." I dipped my head and raced to the back door. I opened it, letting Avalanche in. "Someone's here to see you boy," I whispered to my puppy.

He wagged his tail happily, trotting to the living room. Sebastian greeted him with a scratch behind the ears and a grin. The grin hit me in the gut. I held on to the wall trying to get the feeling back in my knees. They were watery. Sebastian is beautiful. Why won't he show this side of himself more? It's so wonderful. All of him is amazing.

"Where's your owner? Staring at me again?" Sebastian joked.

My cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red. I stomped around to the couch. "Hey you were staring too!"

"I know. I had to get you out of hiding though."

I wasn't hiding. Just taking a moment to regain my balance. Sebastian always had me off kilter. I sat on the lazy boy again, putting some much-needed distance between us. I wanted the ability to think straight. "Hey how do you know where I live?"

"A certain person who showed you where I work."

Blaine. He was going to pay. Not really, but a warning would've been nice. I would've changed or something. "And you wrote down your address when you were filling out paperwork. But Blaine is the main culprit."

"He only showed me where you worked he didn't tell." I leaned my elbows on my knees watching with fluttery butterflies the smile Sebastian turned on me. My insides quivered with anticipation. Maybe there was something between us.

"Yes, but he had to return the favor in kind," he said. "So you never actually meant to adopt a dog today?"

I shook my head. Busted. "No, but when I saw him." I gestured to Avalanche. "I had to bring him home with me."

"I'm glad you adopted him." Sebastian had a soft smile that nearly did me in. Is he trying to kill me? "I wanted to adopt him when he was first dropped off, but my parents said that my cats were enough."

My brow lifted. I never would've thought of Sebastian as an animal person. "You have cats? Plural?"

Sebastian stopped petting Avalanche and pulled out his phone from his pocket. I moved from my spot in the lazy boy and planted myself next to Sebastian. "Yeah, see." He pulled up a picture with a blonde cat and a black cat with white splotches on its ears. "That's Apollo." He pointed at the blonde cat. "And that's Loki."

"You named them after gods?" I tilted my head to the side. Sebastian looked at me then handed me his phone.

"I love Norse and Greek mythology and it fit their personalities. Loki is mischievous and well Apollo has sun burnt fur." Sebastian blushed a lovely pink. I tentatively touched my hand to his. Stomach twisting with knots, hand tingling where I touched Sebastian.

"I think they are beautiful cats with names that fit them."

Sebastian looked down at our touching hands then back up at me. His green eyes showed me something, but I couldn't grasp it. I decided to lighten the mood. I grinned. "I was mistaken you don't look like a meerkat you look like a cat. A wild alley cat." I winked, pulling my hand away. Missing the feel of his warm, soft skin.

Sebastian's eyes widened. "Did you just call me a cat?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" I showed off my smirk.

Sebastian bared his teeth, growling. Excitement built-in my body as Sebastian leaned closer to me, breath ghosting over my sensitive ears. "You're going to pay for that."

Sebastian started tickling me. His fingers danced along my ribs, over my stomach. I started laughing, pushing his hands off me with little success. I gasped for breath as he attacked the back of my knees even through the fabric of my jeans my skin was receptive to his touch. The backs of my knees were too much. I grabbed Sebastian's wrist to stop him. Heat suffused my cheeks because I was turned on. I shifted on the couch, praying that Sebastian didn't notice how much of an affect the tickling had on me. I wiped the tears that were leaking from the corner of my eyes. I haven't been tickled in years. I forgot how ticklish I am.

I smiled at Sebastian. "Jeez I get it. You're not a cat."

"Hope you learned your lesson." Sebastian's pupils dilated. I swallowed thickly. Guess I'm not the only one who was affected.

Sebastian's Adam's apple bobbed as he gulped. "Kurt I know you like me."

It felt like someone dropped a brick in my stomach, my heart rate kicked up. "I don't know what…"

"I know."

I scooted closer to the arm of the couch. "How?"

"Come on. I know when someone likes me. It's usually wants me. It's rare that someone actually likes me."

"So?" I wrung my hands together. What's the purpose of pointing it out?

"We're not a good fit Kurt."

"And why's that?"

Sebastian starting ticking off the reasons on his right hand. "One, I tried to steal your boyfriend. Two, I'm not good enough to be your boyfriend."

That caught my attention. "Yes, you are. And don't say you're not. Why are you even telling me this?" I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest. The warmth from earlier seeped out with the horrid conversation.

"Because I don't want you to waste your time liking me when there are far better people more deserving of it. Better for you."

I glanced up at Sebastian. His brow creased with worry lines. A flare of hope sparked in my heart. He thinks I'm too good for him. How can he think that? There's no one I want to be with more. I didn't want to be with Blaine this bad and that's saying something. "Sebastian you're an asshole you know that?"

It was a rhetorical question he answered anyway. "I know."

"I like you and want to be with you. I've never felt this way about someone. The more I learn about you the more I like you. I like everything about you. The good and the bad because it makes you who you are." I stood up facing Sebastian. "Can't you see that?"

"I do see that and it scares the crap out of me. People don't like me. They want me, but nothing more."

"Let me you show then. Be with me."

He furiously shook his head. "No. I'll see you later and don't forget to give Avalanche a treat."

My heart sunk. "Where are you going?"

"Home and then Scandals where things make sense." Sebastian looked deflated. He really believed everything he said. I don't know how to make him see everything I do.

"Is it really that hard to believe that someone likes you?" My voice cracked. This wasn't supposed to happen. Even if Sebastian rejected me I still wanted to be his friend, but he was pushing me away. I don't want to go away.

"Yes it is." And with that Sebastian rushed out the door.

I slumped on the couch. Did that really happen? Avalanche bumped his head against my knee asking for attention. I refocused all my energy on him. I put all his things away giving him food then took for a walk. By the time my parents and Finn got home Avalanche was settled in nicely. My dad and Carole were a little miffed at first then Avalanche licked their hands and it was all about the new member of our family.

Night fell and my earlier encounter with Sebastian played over and over in my mind. He's usually so confident. How could he think that about himself? Was he going to Scandals to be wanted, but not cared for? Not on my watch. I grabbed my phone from the night stand, punching in Sebastian's number. He answered it on the third ring. My throat constricted as the familiar thump of music blared through the speaker.

"Hello?" Sebastian shouted in the phone.

"Sebastian." I didn't know what to say now that I had him on the phone. I clutched the phone, hanging on to the only line I had to Sebastian at the moment.

"Kurt?" Sebastian sounded out of breath. I hope it's only from dancing and nothing else. I shuddered at the thought of what he might be doing.

"Yeah, it's me. How are you?" I tried to sound casual. I failed miserably.

Sebastian was silent for a moment. The sound of the music fading a little. "Can you come get me?"

I perked up at the request. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just come get me."

"I'll be there as fast as I can." I hung up the phone before Sebastian could say anything else. I grabbed my car keys, bounded down the stairs to be stopped by my puppy. Avalanche looked at me with sad brown eyes that tugged at my heart-strings. He knew I was leaving. I knelt beside him, running my hands over his head and body. "Don't worry I'll be right back and I'll bring our friend with me. How does that sound?" Avalanche barked, wagging his tail. He licked my face then trotted after Finn who had a bag of chips. A smile curved the corners of my lips. I can't believe how much I love that dog already.

I shook myself before resuming my mission. I jogged to my car, driving a little over the speed limit to get to Sebastian. To be honest I have no idea what the heck I'm doing. I don't know why I'd bend over backwards to try to be with someone who told me up front that they don't want to be with me. I have to try. If I don't I know I'll regret. Something tells me Sebastian is the one. I don't know why I feel that way especially after everything he put me and everyone through. I know the turning point to everything was Regional's. And seeing him at the Animal Humane then seeing the pictures of his cats that solidified everything more. I want to be with Sebastian Smythe. I'm falling in love with him. That hit me like a ton of bricks. The air whooshed out of me. Ah, that's why I'm fighting so hard to be with him. I looked internally seeing if it bothered like I thought it might and no I'm definitely alright.

I parked the car, taking a deep breath, one way or another Sebastian was coming home with me. I know he asked me to pick him up, knowing him he might change his mind. I got out of the car, taking care to smooth out my clothes. I checked my hair real fast, not a hair at out-of-place. I straightened up. I went into Scandals my nose assaulted with cigarette smoke and the smell of alcohol. I pushed my way through the crowd searching for Sebastian. I finally found in the middle of the dance floor with some guy humping his leg. I gritted my teeth, nostrils flaring. My skin heated with an angry flush. Who did that guy think he was? Nu-uh, no way can he do that Sebastian. I headed to the dance floor, bumping in to the guy who had his hands all over Sebastian's stomach. He didn't seem to mind. His hands were raised in the air swaying with the music, not missing a beat. I growled. I slapped a hand my forehead. I can't believe I'm turning in to the green-eyed monster. I don't care. Sebastian has to know he's desired for more than just his body. His heart is bigger than I thought possible. I bumped shoulders with the guy moving him off Sebastian leg. Thank goodness.

"What's your problem?" The guy grunted trying to get back in front of Sebastian.

"I'm his dance partner now." I yelled over the music. Sebastian opened his eyes, surprise clear in their green depths.

"Says who?" This guy wasn't letting up.

"Me." The guy bumped chests with me. My eyes widened. He wanted to fight? I don't condone violence not for anything. Even if I was jealous. That left a bad taste in mouth. It's true.

"Me," Sebastian spoke up. He stepped in front of me, taking my hand and interlacing our fingers. "You owe me a dance partner." Sebastian smirked. My insides turned to jelly. The dance floor suddenly became very hot. I fanned myself with my other hand leaving the annoying guy spluttering behind us while Sebastian led me to another part of the dance floor.

His glasses were gone along with his khakis. He looked like the old confident Sebastian. He let go of my hand and started dancing. I stood there for a moment just watching his long lithe body move to the sound of the music. I started dancing too. I didn't crowd him like that other guy did. I gave him some space appreciating the wonderful view in front of me. The song was slow allowing me to take Sebastian in my arms. It was heaven. My hands slicked with sweat, my heart raced and pounded in my ears. I couldn't even hear the song. I licked my lips as I brought Sebastian closer to my body. We melded together perfectly. I could feel all his muscles tense and relax under my hands. We didn't say anything as the song changed to something more upbeat. We stayed in each other's arms for a few more seconds before separating and dancing a few inches apart. The sensation of having Sebastian gave me a heady feeling. My mind was clouded with his musky scent and the press of his warm body against mine. After a few songs I dragged Sebastian off the dance floor close to the exit.

"You're coming home with me," I whispered against the shell of his ear. He shivered, nodding his head. I gripped his chin with my thumb and index finger. Tilting his head down to look me in the eye. His pupils were blown eating up almost all the beautiful green color. "Not for the reason you're thinking of. Now come on."

Sebastian complied with me without any argument. I drove us home and led him up to my room with a very excited Avalanche on our heels. "Sit down," I said indicating the bed. I took the seat next to him. I turned to face him, brining my knee on the bed.

"You came?" Sebastian asked. He resembled a cat staring at a moving piece of string. Intrigued and curious.

My hand itched to touch his cheek. He was adorable. "Of course I came. You asked me too."

"And you were jealous?" He scrunched up his nose in confusion.

I slid my index finger down his nose, delighting in the widening of his eyes. "Could you blame me? That guy was riding your leg. I couldn't take it." I shivered at the memory. No one would touch Sebastian like that if I have any say.

Avalanche jumped on the laying next to me resting his head on my knee. Big brown eyes looking between me and Sebastian. "He really adores you." Sebastian petted Avalanche, staring at the puppy while he absorbed everything. "You really like me? That much?"

I chuckled. "What was your first clue?"

Sebastian got a familiar glint in his eyes. Let the verbal sparring begin. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe when you couldn't keep your eyes off me or when you dropped by my work." Sebastian stopped petting Avalanche. He glanced at me pinning me to the spot. "Or maybe it was this afternoon when you told me. It might have been when you almost got in to a fight with some random guy." Sebastian drew closer to me, his hands carded through my hair as he slanted his mouth over mine. Ecstasy burst through my veins. Sebastian nibbled on my bottom lip, tendrils of desire curled and unfurled in my stomach. It didn't seem possible that one kiss could cause such a reaction. Sebastian groaned his appreciation when I slid my tongue over his lips. He opened up for me. I cupped his face taking my time to learn every inch of his warm cavern. His grip on my hair tightened ripping a moan from my throat. I moved my hands to his shoulders my hand slipping over his heart feeling the erratic beat. Pleasure flowed through me at feeling his heart beat so fast under my hand. I pulled away needing air. Sebastian's eyes were half mast, lips swollen from kissing. Cheeks dusted with a light pink blush. I nipped at his bottom lip before composing myself. My mind whirled as we stared at each other in a daze.

"I could get used to that." Sebastian's voice dipped lower laced with lust.

I cleared my throat. Whoa. "Me too." I grinned at him. He caressed my lips, tracing them with his thumb. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

"Huh?"

"I've wanted to kiss you for so long. I still don't know if this is a good idea." Sebastian turning pleading eyes on me.

"Hey, no don't think like that." I pressed our foreheads together. "You and me. We'll take it one day at a time."

Sebastian nodded his head. I kissed his forehead and pulled him up on the bed with me. Sebastian reached for my shirt. I gently pushed his hands away, locking them together with mine. "Not yet. Now we'll just sleep."

"I want to be with you," Sebastian whispered as we lay down together facing each other.

I smiled brightly. My heart melting at the soft look in Sebastian's eyes. "I want to be with you too. Remember we'll take it one day at a time, okay?"

Sebastian lips twitched at the corners. "Okay. Avalanche come here boy." Avalanche moved up on the bed, laying at our feet. Sebastian fell asleep right away with a smile adorning his face. I caressed his cheek happy in the knowledge that I was finally with him and we would take it one day at time.


End file.
